Masks and Roses
by Mestre Kiki
Summary: Fic Conjunta entre Mah e Hell - estilo rpg! Como que tudo aconteceu entre Cãncer e Peixes? Desde o primeiro olhar até o último, seus sentimentos mudam e crescem.


**Mask**:

Lá estava ele, um garoto em seus doze anos, no grande Santuário de Athena, para quem não dava a mínima, diga-se de passagem. Já estava lá há alguns anos, treinando sem parar para poder enfim merecer a armadura de Câncer que lhe fora prometida, mas nunca tivera contato com os demais aprendizes dourados o que mudaria naquele dia. Tinha os ainda pequeninos que pouco lhe importavam e tinha dois com praticamente sua idade que estava ansioso para ser apresentado, Capricórnio e Peixes. Todos eles foram apresentados e deixados socializar, os menores foram se matar, Shura, de Capricórnio se isolou em um canto enquanto Máscara tentava puxar assunto com um jovem Afrodite.

-Nossa! Você é a única garota por aqui! Deve ser muito forte para entrar no grupo, não sabia que mulheres podiam ser tão fortes assim...com o que que você luta?

**Dite**:

Observava toda aquela algazarra dos pequenos, vendo Shura, o garoto de Capricórnio se afastar, isolando-se dos demais. Não havia sinal de Saga, talvez um dos únicos com quem tinha contato. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer, nem como agir em meio a tudo aquilo, vendo se aproximar de si um garoto de sua idade, mais ou menos. Ia abrir a boca para falar, algo, entretanto, o outro o confundiu novamente com uma menina...típico...Aquilo o deixava possesso...nao era por que gostava de cuidar de sua aparência que deveria ser confundido com mulher. Mordeu os lábios de raiva, olhando para o outro, irritado.

- Humpf...para sua informação não sou uma garota! Deveria prestar mais atenção antes de falar besteiras, idiota! E, para sua informação, luto com rosas...

Vira o rosto, jogando os cabelos.

**Mask**:

- O QUÊ?

Seu grito foi tão alto que chamou a atenção até de Shura, logo a expressão surpresa se torna zombeteira, ele dá a volta para encarar o outro com a cabeça de lado feito um cachorro.

- Luta com rosas, parece garota e mesmo assim é tão forte como eu? Cara você deve ser incrível! - disse isso na maior naturalidade que uma criança pode ter, até porque já considerava a força como a coisa mais importante que alguém poderia ter - Fiore, isso! Combina com você! Pode me chamar de Mask - disse estendendo a mão.

**Dite**:

Já ia se preparando para jogar uma rosa sangrenta nas fuças daquele garoto atrevido que ousava zombar de sua aparência, entretanto, sua expressão de raiva foi se atenuando ao perceber que o garoto, em seu jeito infantil, o estava na verdade elogiando, entretanto, manteve seu tom superior, olhando-o um pouco esnobe.

- Humpf...não faz mais que a obrigação em reconhecer a minha força, garoto...Tem razão...eu sou demais...além de lindo, é claro... - faz pose, hesitando um pouco em estender a mão ao outro garoto, entretanto, acaba dando um sorrisinho, apertando a mão o garoto - Fiore...gostei disso...soa ...italiano...não? Pois bem...é um prazer conhecê-lo...Mask...-sorri.

**Mask**:

Ergue uma sobrancelha com o jeito metido do pisciano, mas acaba o achando engraçado.

- Io sou italiano! Sabe, um dia devíamos lutar e ver quem é mais forte! Duvido que suas rosas nasçam lá no Yomotsu, eu só tenho que me controlar para não te deixar cair no Inferno - dá de ombros como se tivesse falado algo bem normal - Anh... o que acontece se eu bagunçar o seu cabelo?

**Dite**:

- É...pois é...creio que as rosas nascerão no Yomotsu, ou no inferno que o parta e fecharão essa sua boquinha atrevida... - olha para o outro com tom provocativo, entretanto, logo fica sério, virando o rosto - Acho melhor não brincarmos com isso...minhas rosas não são para qualquer um... - suspira, pensativo, ponderando se contaria a respeito do teor venenoso das rosas, entretanto a pergunta do outro o chama atenção - Não se atreva a bagunçar um fio de cabelo meu...-fala, entre dentes.

**Mask**:

- São rosas! É claro que eu posso com elas, eu sou incrivelmente forte!

Quando o outro responde sua pergunta, ele abre um sorriso maroto e com uma velocidade surpreendente vai para trás de Afrodite e bagunça completamente seu cabelo, criando nós, desfazendo cachos e fazendo vários fios irem parar no rosto do outro. Gargalha travesso e sai correndo antes que o pisciano tenha tempo de reagir de verdade, ultrapassa as crianças e chega perto de Shura, escondendo-se atrás do espanhol.

**Dite**:

- Mas o que... - mal teve tempo de pensar no que estava acontecendo quando sente o outro bagunçar todo o seu cabelo, mordendo os lábios de ódio - MASK! ORA SEU... - rosas começam a brotar em seu redor, enquanto um pisciano possesso de raiva saía correndo atrás do canceriano - VOU TE MATAR, MOLEQUE! - vai até Shura, sendo barrado pelo espanhol, que o segura pelos pulsos - ME SOLTA, SHURA! Vou acabar com esse garoto agora! Ele insultou a minha beleza! - ao ver que suas ameaças não surtiam o efeito esperado no espanhol e muito menos no italiano, começa a chorar de raiva* ISSO VAI TER VOLTA!

**Quatro anos depois**.

**Mask**:

Ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se no batente da porta. Lá encontrava-se ele, um rapaz de dezesseis anos, com os músculos muito bem trabalhados, pela morena de sol, cabelos curtos espetados para todos os lados e um belo sorriso, o pior é que ele sabia disso, sabia que era atraente. Mas algo dentro dele estava errado, a criança alegre havia morrido durante seus anos de treino pesado tornando-o praticamente um monstro cruel, assassino de mãos cheias e de caráter duvidoso. Mesmo assim Afrodite de peixes era o único que considerava sua companhia agradável e não poderia deixar de dizer o mesmo sobre o outro. Desviou de uma Rosa Piranha enquanto o outro gritava impropérios que fariam Shaka abrir os olhos. Pelo o quê estavam brigando? Não lembrava, aliás, nem sabia se realmente tinha feito algo ou era apenas o que estava mais perto para sofrer da ira do pisciano. Suspirou cansado, revirando os olhos, o amigo estava se tornando um incomodo para ele.

- Você não sabe calar a boca?

**Dite**:

Aquilo tinha sido para ele a gota d'água...aliás, o estopim da bomba que sempre esteve para explodir em todos aqueles anos. Ele suportou...suportou guardar aquela paixão que tinha pelo canceriano desde pequenos. Suportou todos os dias ouvir dos lábios que tanto queria para si o número de mulheres que levara para a cama...mas...aquilo o fez explodir...e muito...como assim ele estava dizendo na frente dele que lhe queria contar todos os detalhes do que acontecia em sua cama e ainda lhe pediu a opinião sobre qual das moças o pisciano queria ouvir primeiro? Mordeu os lábios, possesso, jogando mais uma rosa piranha no outro.

- Nunca...nunca mais...me fale uma coisa dessas!Você pensa que eu sou o que?

**Mask**:

Bufou irritado, os pitis de Afrodite estavam se tornando cada vez mais comuns, mas aquele superava os anteriores. Como um cavaleiro de ouro, forte e superior aos demais podia se rebaixar a ponto daquilo? Ele não percebia o quão ridículo era ficar gritando feito uma mulherzinha? Máscara fez uma nota mental para repensar sobre Peixes mais tarde, não poderia tolera-lo ao seu lado mais se fosse tão fraco daquela forma, não no quesito cosmo ou físico, mas no emocional mesmo. Câncer não era sentimental, portanto nunca enxergara o que o outro sentia e tampouco dava valor a tudo aquilo, o mesmo valia para as garotas que levava para cama, apenas queria apreciar a pele macia para saciar o seu prazer. Realmente não entedia o motivo de tamanho escândalo.

- Pensei que era o meu único amigo nesse lugar e que poderia contar com você para conversa de macho, mas parece que me enganei, você não passa de uma mulherzinha frágil e sem valor.

**Dite**:

- Você pensou certo...eu sempre estive ao teu lado, não importava qual o caminho que você escolhia...e até hoje continuo assim...mas agora...dizer que não tenho valor?

Morde os lábios de ódio, aproximando-se do outro e pegando-o pelo colarinho. Mas é claro...o canceriano em seu egoísmo jamais perceberia o que ele sentia. Como podia ser tão idiota em amar um homem daquele? Olhou nos olhos do canceriano, possesso. Queria muito poder matá-lo naquele momento, mas sabia que jamais teria coragem.

- Realmente...fui um tolo ao acreditar que um dia você olharia para mim de uma maneira diferente...- morde os lábios com força, ferindo-os - Sabe...você jamais vai compreender o que sinto por você, muito menos irá me dar valor, já que está feliz com essa merda de vida que você tem! Ótimo! Ótimo! Saia com tuas garotas...mas me poupe do que você faz ou deixa de fazer! - o solta com tudo no chão, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos - Isso dói demais, sabia?

**Mask**:

O fato era que não entendia nada do que o outro dizia, foi pego de surpresa quando Afrodite o levantara, mas não reagiu, apenas esperou que a ladainha acabasse. Foi solto rudemente e já ia soltar o verbo quando o viu chorando, isso minou toda a sua raiva. Nunca vira Peixes chorando antes, não sofrendo daquela forma pelo menos. Sem nem perceber o que fazia, estendeu a mão e colocou um dos dedos sobre o pequeno ferimento no lábio inferior do outro e viu como este lhe parecia frágil, normalmente, quando percebia isso nos outros usava da força para se mostrar melhor, sendo que muitas vezes a fraqueza o irritava tanto que matava o inocente apenas para não ter que ver mais aquela vida miserável. Mas com Afrodite, não, pela primeira vez sentiu o que significava piedade e não gostou. Quando deu por si, continuava parado, com a mão segurando o rosto do amigo e um dos dedos desenhando o contorno dos lábios. Engoliu em seco e afastou-se, retirando a mão. Para disfarçar, abriu um sorriso zombeteiro e disse:

- Pare de chorar ou vai borrar a maquiagem e depois vai falar que a culpa é minha, Fiore.

**Dite: **

Sentiu a mão do outro estender-se em seu rosto, sentindo um enorme conforto com aquele toque. Ficou um bom tempo, parado ali, ponderando o que faria, ou se seria aquele o momento certo para se afastar do canceriano. Não...simplesmente não conseguiria...aquele olhar do canceriano o prendia. Observou o outro se afastar dele, mantendo-se inerte, acabando por sorrir levemente com o comentário zombeteiro do outro. Como aquele homem idiota o atraí se aproximando do outro, mal conseguindo controlar aquele impulso que o faria se arrepender depois...Puxou Mask para si, com força, beijando-o.

**Mask**:

Estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos quando Afrodite se aproximou, arregalou os olhos ao ter o beijo roubado, mas acabou relaxando e correspondendo ao outro, entreabrindo a boca para que ele a explora-se. A força de Afrodite era tamanha que acabou sendo empurrado contra uma parede e prensado pelo corpo esguio, passou um braço pela cintura do pisciano que o dominava enquanto a outra mão corria pelas curvas, decorando cada uma delas. Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais provocante juntamente o corpo de Peixes que se esfregava contra o seu.

**Dite**:

Imaginava que morreria nas mãos do canceriano ali mesmo, uma vez que sabia que Mask não era piedoso com quem ousasse obrigá-lo a fazer algo que não queria, mas se surpreendeu ao ter seu beijo correspondido, sentindo as mãos do canceriano explorar o seu corpo, sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Separou-se um pouco do outro, sussurrando contra seus lábios.

- Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, siri idiota...

**Mask**:

Abriu os olhos quando o outro disse aquilo, mas não respondeu, não estava raciocinando direito, apenas queria mais daquele prazer. Calou o outro ao puxá-lo pela nuca, continuando o beijo. Tudo estava ótimo, até começar a sentir certo desconforto na região do baixo ventre. Ai a ficha caiu. Estava beijando um cara, e não apenas isso, estava atraído a ponto de ficar excitado! Não, aquilo tinha que estar errado, não podia ser! Empurrou Afrodite para longe de si, arfando um pouco e o encarando assustado consigo mesmo, então o olhar passou a ser de nojo e seu rosto se fechou em uma carranca.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? FICOU LOUCO? EU NÃO SOU UMA MULHERZINHA COMO VOCÊ!

Deu as costas para o pisciano e saiu da casa de Peixes o mais rápido que pôde, sua raiva não era direcionada apenas a Afrodite, mas também a si mesmo. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

**Dite**:

Acreditou ser um "sim" o segundo beijo que recebeu do outro, ficando ainda mais satisfeito com o resultado. Sentia um volume a mais nas calças do outro, o que realmente confirmava que tudo estava a seu favor. Sorriu, descendo as mãos pelo corpo do outro, afinal...tudo agora iria se acertar, certo? Errado: logo viu-se sendo empurrado e caindo ao chão, enquanto um canceriano o olhava de uma maneira que podia definir como asco. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o que havia acontecido naquele momento, ouvindo a maneira como o outro falava de si.

- Mask!Espere! - foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer, ao ver o outro dar-lhe as costas e sair dali. Mordeu os lábios de raiva, jogando várias rosas negras na porta por onde o canceriano havia saído, apertando os punhos - Por Athena...como pude ter sido tão idiota?

**Três anos depois:**

**Mask:**

Estava jogado em sua cama olhando para o teto, usava apenas sua cueca, estava suado e nojento, além de nada feliz, pagou a mulher para nada, já até a tinha mandado pegar as coisas mais cedo. Três anos daquele beijo...maldito peixes! Mask agora vivia trazendo mulheres de todos os tipos para sua cama, uma por noite, às vezes mais de uma...mas nada era o suficiente, nenhuma tinha as mesma curvas que ele decorou da última vez, nenhuma tinha o mesmo toque, nenhuma tinha a mesma boca, nenhuma era Afrodite. Ele mentia para si mesmo, mas amava o pisciano, depois daquele dia, eles se tratavam apenas como colegas de trabalho e ele já não suportava mais o abismo que criou entre os dois. Ele bufou e virou de lado, o melhor mesmo era tentar dormir.

**Afrodite:**

Estava cansado daquilo tudo. Três anos se passaram, e nada do canceriano demonstrar que sentia algo por si. Pensou em desistir, ou simplesmente implorar ao grande mestre por uma missão que o mantivesse o mais longe possível dali, mas, infelizmente, não importasse onde, ou como, sempre se lembrava de Mask. Suspirou, olhando pela janela seu jardim de rosas, pensativo...Talvez devesse pedir desculpas a Mask por tudo e tentar ser amigo dele novamente...Suspirou, saindo de sua casa, e descendo pelas escadarias até a casa de Câncer, chamando o outro rapaz.

- Mask...?

**Mask: **

Estava em um sono leve e quando a voz de Afrodite se fez ouvir, pensou que era sua cabeça lhe pregando uma peça. Resmungou alguma coisa sem sentido e ficou mais alguns minutos dormindo esparramado e semi-nu até perceber o cosmo do outro. Virou-se com cara de poucos amigos e ficou sentado encarando o visitante

- O que quer?

**Afrodite: **

Não conseguiu ouvir o que o outro disse inicialmente, acabando por entrar na casa, deparando-se com Mask seminu. Tentou evitar de não olhar o corpo do outro, mas infelizmente, seus olhos o traíram. Virou levemente o rosto quando o canceriano virou-se para ele, perguntando-lhe o que queria. O pisciano suspirou, recostando-se na parede.

-Nada demais...apenas conversar...Aliás...isso é jeito de me receber? - arqueia a sobrancelha, com seu jeito convencido.

**Mask:**

E isso lá é jeito de entrar na minha casa? - perguntou irritado levantando-se - Se não tem nada de importante a tratar comigo, saia - disse parando de frente para ele com os braços cruzados - Não te quero por perto a nãos ser que tenhamos ordens para trabalhar juntos, de resto, não quero te ver nem te ouvir. Achei que já tivesse percebido isso.

**Dite: **

Sim...eu já percebi...- suspira, observando o outro - Apenas vim lhe pedir desculpas por...bem...por tudo. Não está sendo nem um pouco fácil vir aqui e lhe dizer isto, já que você mesmo conhece meu orgulho- olha para o outro sério - Bom...também creio que ficará feliz em saber que ficará longe de mim por muito tempo...irei hoje pedir ao Grande Mestre uma missão para fora deste lugar...para minha terra, talvez. Boa sorte, Mask...- Apesar de se sentir tentado em tocar novamente aquele corpo, o pisciano se controlou, virando-se de costas para o outro, saindo dali - Bom...já disse o que queria...estou de saída...

**Mask: **

Permaneceu com a expressão mal humorada até ouvir sobre a missão, aí sua casa caiu. Apesar de tudo, havia certo conforto em saber que o pisciano sempre estaria por perto, mesmo se nunca fosse fazer nada. Antes que o outro saísse, o segurou pelo pulso e puxou de volta para o quarto o jogando sentado na cama.

- Explique isso direito - mandou com raiva.

**Dite: **

Sabia que a partir daquele momento, tudo estava acabado. Mas também, era o melhor para os dois. Talvez todo aquele tempo na Suécia o faria esquecer seu amor por Mask. Suspirou, pensando em seus próprios passos, mas foi interrompido pela mão quente do canceriano puxando-o pelo pulso com força e jogando-o sentado na cama. Olhou para o outro, um pouco atônito, tentando entender o que se passava* Bom...como eu disse agora há pouco, Mask...vou viajar para a Suécia, sem previsão de volta. *olhou para o outro com seu tom esnobe de sempre* Por acaso está surdo? *levantou-se dali, controlando-se para não jogar uma rosa piranha naquele maldito* Só vim para avisar...agora, com licença, tenho mais coisas a fazer...

**Mask: **

Continuava confuso com tudo aquilo. Finalmente deveria acabar com as mentiras que contava a si mesmo, perderia o outro por orgulho? Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e antes que o outro saísse, novamente o puxou, agora pela cintura e o trazendo para si, o abraçou de maneira possessiva sem o encarar, apenas apreciando o contato da sua pele exposta com aquele corpo a tanto desejado, o apertou mais em seus braços, deixando seu rosto se perder nos cabelos compridos e cheirosos do outro* Não vá...*sussurrou*.

**Dite: **

Estava disposto a atacar o outro, se fosse preciso. Não aguentaria mais nenhum segundo ali, do lado daquele homem. Quando sentiu-se puxado pela cintura, preparou-se para dar um soco no outro, entretanto, tal feito foi desarmado pelo abraço do canceriano. O cavaleiro de peixes demorou algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, até que levou as mãos às costas do outro, retribuindo o abraço.* Você não entende...*sussurrou de volta* é o melhor para nós...principalmente para mim...

**Mask: **

Aquele toque, ele suspirou ao ter o abraço correspondedido e repreendeu-se mentalmente por parecer uma garota apaixonada. Deixou que suas mãos entrassem por baixo da camisa do outro e, como a anos atrás, pôde sentir as curvas de seu corpo, cada músculo bem trabalhado no corpo esguio. Cavou com o rosto até encontrar o pescoço do pisciano por baixo do cabelo volumoso, roçando os lábios de leve naquele lugar.

- Você sabe que sou egoísta demais para abrir mão daquilo que eu quero, Peixes.

**Dite: **

Arrepiou-se ao sentir seu corpo ser explorado pelas mãos do outro, fechando seus olhos, e aproveitando a carícia. Acreditava ser tudo aquilo um sonho...mas desta vez não queria acordar...mordeu seu lábio levemente quando sentiu os lábios do outro roçarem seu pescoço, dando um gemido baixo.

- Ah, é...? Mas sempre negou para si mesmo que não queria... - empurra o outro, fazendo charme. Não ia deixar Mask derrotar seu orgulho tão facilmente... - E agora que vou embora...me diz que quer...? Francamente, Câncer... - ri.

**Mask;**

Não consegue deixar o charme de lado, não é? - o olha nos olhos erguendo uma sobrancelha - Pois saiba que eu também não deixo - disse rouco ao seu ouvido, começando a tirar a camisa do outro.

Afinal, aonde é que estava com a cabeça? Sua atração pelo outro era tamanha que agora que o tocara, já não poderia mais parar, e se se arrependesse depois? Não importava, pois já não pensava em nada além de tê-lo para si.

- Já que vai embora mesmo, então pelo menos me permita fazer uma festa de despedida - disse no mesmo tom ao atacar o pescoço alvo, espalhando beijos e mordidas, traçando caminhos com a língua, abusando daquele espaço tanto quanto pôde.

**Dite: **

- Não... você sabe o quanto sou orgulhoso, não?

Ia aproveitar aquela deixa para se afastar do canceriano, entretanto, logo sente o hálito quente do outro próximo ao seu ouvido, sussurrando-lhe aquelas palavras. Arrepiou-se com o contato, dando um sorrisinho pretensioso. Realmente, sempre conseguia o que queria com seu charme, e, mais uma vez, Câncer havia caído em seu jogo. Deixou que o outro retirasse sua camisa, aproveitando o prazer que o toque daquelas mãos lhe proporcionavam.

- Hum...você disse...uma festa? - riu, mordendo a orelha do outro - Você sabe que não resisto a festinhas deste tipo... - Falou, manhoso, deixando-o explorar seu pescoço, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do outro, aproveitando para explorar aquele corpo que tanto ansiava tocar.

**Mask: **

Você tem problemas para parar de falar, Fiore - murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do outro antes de puxá-lo para um beijo desesperado enquanto arrancava as calças do pisciano e o deitava em sua cama.

Tê-lo debaixo de si já era mais do que suficiente para deixá-lo excitado e interrompeu o beijo para admirá-lo brevemente, antes começar a explorar a pele do peitoral, descendo aos poucos.

**Dite: **

Deu um gemido abafado, retribuindo ao beijo de maneira sedenta. Deitou-se na cama, observando aquele corpo seminu, arranhando o peitoral do outro.

- Eu não falo demais...não venha com gracinhas... - desceu uma das mãos ao membro do outro, acariciando-o - Jamais imaginei que o grande Mascara da Morte sucumbiria ao meu charme...


End file.
